yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Shifu vs. Tai Lung/Shifu was gone forever/In the Lava Place: The First Amulet
Here is how the first amulet of the Virtue Warriors is found in Quest for Canterlot. Later, The foals began to wonder where Jennifer is. JoJo McDodd: Wait a minute, Where's Jennifer? Django Brown: I have no idea. Dipper Pines: Jennifer?! Buford Van Stomm: Where are you? Princess Flurry Heart: She's gone, We had to find her! Soon, They begin a search party. Bart Simpson: This is not cool, Man! We gotta find Jennifer! Dipper Pines: Whoa! Hey look! Tracks! I think they're left by their hooves. Princess Yuna: Wait. I've seen this before. They could be made by an abominable... Dexter: Yeah, Or maybe something smaller then that. (brings out his tracker) Yuna spotted Nimbly, He came just in time to warn her and her friends. Nimbly: Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna: Nimbly? Nimbly: You're all not going to believe this! Princess Skyla: You found something, Nimbly? Nimbly: Yes, Princess Skyla. Now, Come on! Britney Sweet: Why? Prince Sunlight: What're you saying, Nimbly? Nimbly: I'm saying, I know where Jennifer is! Princess Yuna: Jennifer! He knows where Jennifer is! Come on, Hurry! And so the foals did followed Nimbly to the evil lair. At the evil lair, Jennifer was held captive. Lord Shen: So, You know where to find the amulets of the Virtue Warriors. Where are they? Jennifer: I won't tell you, Shen. Tai Lung: Tell us everything you know. Jennifer: Well, I was born on Christmas. The first thing I remember is learning about Hogwarts, Worlds and the Journals of Ford Pines. And then, As I grew up... Tai Lung: Tell us about the Amulets and the Journals! Jennifer: No! You're not getting that info out of me! Kai the Collector: You're trying our patience! Tai Lung: Well, Your parents were talking about you. In Jennifer's flashback, She stated to think about her parents. Johnson: Jennifer! Hermione: Jennifer! Jennifer: Mother! Father! Just as the Flashback ends, She was getting more upset. Jennifer: Stay away from them! Kai the Collector: Help us. Help your parents. The map and the Journals! Jennifer: Forget it, Yakity Yak! Tai Lung: Oh, Tough filly. Kai the Collector: And still not cooperating. Lord Shen: We have ways of making you talk, Jennifer. Shen came to Jennifer's cage, Took one of his knife and cuts her. Lord Shen: Loosing a little bit of blood, Is that exactly what you're afraid of? Jennifer: Stop it! Tai Lung: (looking at his reflection on his mirror) Hmmm. Once we grab hold of the Journals, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family will return. Jennifer: Aaah! Leave me alone! Tai Lung: Yes. Good, Shen. As Shen kept cutting Jennifer, Tears were falling from her eyes. Lord Shen: Tell us where are the amulets! Jennifer: Never! I'll never talk, You feathered freak! Lord Shen: I'm getting more impatient! Jennifer: You can't make me tell any of you anything!!! Tai Lung: (to himself on the mirror) Once the Nightmare Family and Bill creates Armageddon and Weirdmageddon, They will rename the universe, "Apocalypstria". No one shall prevail, Not even you or your little friends. Unknown to Tai Lung, Kai and Shen, Yuna and her friends are preparing a rescue plan. Hooves: Lower. Train, Phineas and Ferb use the rope to lower Hooves to Jennifer's cage. Jennifer: You're hurting me! Lord Shen: Then I suggest you tell us the location of the...! Then, Hooves jumped right on top of Shen. Hooves: Genermino!!!! Lord Shen: Oof! Tai Lung: Huh? Jennifer: (pretending to feel he pain while healing herself) Oh, Ow! Ow! I can't feel my hooves! Tai Lung: (chuckles) Hooves got off Shen and he took a breath. Hooves: Are you all right? Then, Shen got hit by the cage's door unlocked by Sunlight's magic. Tai Lung: (still see his reflection on the mirror) I look forward to this event. Jennifer: Leave me alone, You evil, Evil fiend! Hooves: Are you nuts? We're trying to bust you out of the prison. Jennifer: It's okay, I've got an idea. Soon, Yuna and the others came just in time while fighting Tai Lung and Kai's Jombies. Josephine: Take them back! Take them back! Princess Yuna: (blast one jombie) Down you go! Then, Yuna and her friends tried to escape. Tai Lung: Finish her off. She will be done for, I'll just have to..... (discovered the empty cage) Where's the Alicorn? How did she got out? I must get rid of her! Lord Shen: No, Tai Lung. She's far too clever then I thought, Not to mention that falling Pegasus colt. Tai Lung: (looks up) Huh? (grabs Hooves by wings) Not so fast! You're staying with us! Hooves: Lay off! Princess Yuna: Hooves! Yuna knew that Hooves and Jennifer are in trouble, She had no choice but to rescue them. Hooves and Jennifer: Help! Princess Yuna: (diving to rescue) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! (bites Tai Lung by his arm) Hooves and Jennifer were free, Po and the Furious Five took them to safety. Armor Bride: Pull them back, Pull them back. Tai Lung holds down Yuna, As they went face to face. Tai Lung: I'm growing tired of your interference! Princess Yuna: (noticed her tail was slipping off the rope) Don't... Ever... Touch... My Friends... (as Tai Lung lets her go by the neck) AGAIN!!!! Kai the Collector: What's this? As the foals made their escape. Tai Lung: Follow them. Outside the lair, Dipper, Mabel and the others were waiting. Dipper Pines: Come on, Guys. Stary: Hurry! Gizmo: (hides in Dipper's backpack) Suddenly, Tai Lung, Shen and Kai appeared out of nowhere. Bart Simpson: (screams) Lord Shen: Well, Trying to escape I see. Kai the Collector: Time to collect me some pony chi! Tai Lung: No one can save you now. Princess Yuna: You won't get away with this. The foals and children were surrounded, When Shifu came. Shifu: Stop this, Tai Lung! Tai Lung: Shifu, What a pleasant surprise! Shifu: Your battle is with me! Tai Lung: Very well then! So, The duel has started. They fight with the jombies, Even their new teammates joined the fight. Then, Shifu was stuck on the cliff on the side. Tai Lung: Those days were over, Shifu. We are The Lords of the Darkness. The foals and children wanted to help Shifu when they came after him, But Shifu couldn't risk it. Scander: Hold on, Shifu! Mabel Pines: We'll save you! Shifu cut them off, By using the boulders getting in their way. Shifu: Go! Just go without me! Po: Master Shifu! Kai the Collector: It ends now, Shifu! The cliff with Shifu falls off into the mist. Shifu: (into the clouds) GET THE AMULETS!!!!!!!! Princess Yuna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Dipper Pines: Yuna, Come on! Littlefoot: Quick, This way! Lisa Simpson: You heard Littlefoot, Let's go! The foals went to the vehicles and took off. Tai Lung: (evilly laughs) Kai the Collector: Nightmare Moon and Bill will be impressed when we free them. Tai Lung: Indeed. But knowing to everyone, Shifu did survive the fall because of Inner Peace. As the foals on the vehicles, The foals and children were heart broken. La Muerte: (narrating) So, Yuna and her friends had to carry on without Shifu, With a faint heavy heart. But in Yuna and Jennifer's hearts, They knew it wasen't true. Shifu wouldn't be gone forever. Gizmo: Shifu. Mabel Pines: I can't believe he's really gone. Ermintrude: Shifu's dead, Baby. Shifu's dead. Princess Yuna: We don't know if he is or not, I never believe in this. Moon Shoes: What are we gonna do? Hooves: We need to be strong, Moon Shoes. After all, That was Shifu's dying wish. Princess Jubilee: Then, Staying strong is what we'll do. Princess Yuna: (looked at her Journals) Our mentors chose us for a reason. As the vehicles stopped at a safe distance, They begin to despair. Silver Fashion: What are we gonna do? Without Shifu, We're nothing. Tigress: We won't know if he's with Oogway yet. Po: He's our master after all. Dipper Pines: Maybe Grunkle Ford chose us for a wrong reason. Princess Yuna: No! He's right! We're gonna save the world! And that's what we'll do, Do any of you still have the map? Monkey: It's right here. Crane: Head for the tallest mountain, Straight ahead. As they follow the directions on the map, They reached the Lava Palace. Princess Yuna: That's the spirit, Everyone! There's nothing like a boiling lava can stop us! In the lava place, They looked down at the lava. Prince Edmond: No way. Chi: The Amulet of Fire! Po: This one has your name on it, Chi. Dipper Pines: We have to get it. Princess Yuna: We're all in this together. Mabel Pines: I'm allergic to burn up. How about we let Bart do it? He's got nine lives. Bart Simpson: Yeah, That's a cat, Mabel. Yun: Enough! Everyone: Huh? Yun: We shall go together. Gizmo: Together. Dipper Pines: Let's do it. Gosalyn Mallard: How about one of us stay here, In case you guys get back. Train: He an't no duck. He's a chicken. Gosalyn Mallard: Oh, All right, All right. I understand, I'm scared a little. I'll come. And so, The foals and their friends began crossing the bridge on the vehicles. Lisa Simpson: Oh, Does anyone else feel hot? Dipper Pines: Nobody look down if any of you are still scared. La Muerte: (narrating) The bridge is very, very, very high. The path is very, very, very narrow. And the lava is very, very, very hot. Do you think they will be scared? Wouldn't you be? Train's wheel made tiny rocks fell into the lava, He began to move again slowly. Princess Yuna: Careful! The Mystery Cart and Train are getting close, Pterrance keeps watch up above. Train: It's okay. This is gonna be a snap. As Train ??? into the broken lumber, A hole scared him. Train: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Dipper, Gizmo and Pound Cake: (dangling from the bridge) NOOOOOOOOO!!!! But, Mabel and Pumpkin Cake stopped him. Pumpkin Cake: Gotcha! Golden Apple: Nice goin' there, Gals. Dipper Pines: Thanks. Mabel Pines: That'll calm him. Train: I think I can! I think I can! I think I can! (remembers) Hey! I can! Gizmo: Choo Choo! Train and the Mystery Cart began pass the hole. Train: (passing the hole) Excuse me, Pardon me. Some cracks are appearing, Everyone started shivering. Princess Yuna: Nobody panic, Let's keep going. Then, The cracks were getting worse. Princess Yuna: Now, panic! The vehicles are ready, Yuna and her friends drive as fast as they could. Dipper Pines: That was close. Gizmo: Chi. Dipper Pines: We'll get the amulet, Gizmo. Gizmo: (hides in Dipper's backpack) Dipper Pines: Almost there. Yuna sees a red glow, The foals and children were getting closer to the Amulet. Princess Yuna: Guys! I think I see something! Hurry! Everyone looked on the other side. Princess Yuna: Ladies and gentlemen, Presenting the first Amulet. The Amulet of Fire, Just for Chi. Dipper Pines: Yes! Bart Simpson: Ay Camabra! Dipper snatched the amulet as it floats right into Chi's hand. Dipper Pines: It pops out. (speaking like Gollum) My precious. Kidding! The Fire Amulet shows a picture of the lasting memory. Mantis: It has a picture in it. The picture shows Yuna with her mother, Ford Pines, Sensei Garmadon, LeFou, Mr. Snoops, Mr. Smee and the Dipper Clones. Princess Luna: What do you mean biblical? Ford Pines: Accordig to the prophecy, Only the chosen alicorn filly will lead. Sensei Garmadon: And Princess Yuna is the one leading her friends. Princess Solarna: No kidding. Twilight Sparkle (Human): After all, She did kept her friends together. Tyrone: Do anyone think it's possible? LeFou: Sounds like it. Princess Yuna: Me? Princess Luna: Do you hear that? Mr. Snoops: Yeah, Princess Luna. I sure do. Mr. Smee: I hope it's not an evil spirit. Ford Pines: Mr. Smee, Don't be ridiculous. How can there be any evil spirit. Princess Yuna: I'm part of the Prophecy. Princess Luna: Yuna?! Is it you? The picture disappeared, Yuna started to think. Princess Yuna: The Amulet shows visions of the past. Princess Flurry Heart: (has her Journal 12 to research) You're right, Yuna. It does. Just then, The villains appeared again. Tai Lung: What a touching surprise. Lord Shen: The map! Hand it over! Sweetie Heart: No! Yuna turns at her friends, She knew now what to do. Pumpkin Cake: Just give it to them! Mabel Pines: Fine, Take it! Mabel threw the fake map to Shen and his company. Kai the Collector: Got it! Lord Shen: What about the Journals? Kai the Collector: We'll get them later! Then, The bridge collapses and Yuna kept the Amulet with her. Princess Yuna: We gotta do something! Dipper Pines: Let me think! Gizmo: Dipper. Dipper Pines: Not now, Gizmo. Gizmo: Dipper! Dipper Pines: What!? Gizmo: Look! Dipper realized that Ford gave him the Magnetic Gun Gizmo was showing to him. Dipper Pines: Eveyone hold on! Princess Flurry Heart: To what!? Train was on the other side, The Magnetic Gun got them straight to him. Gizmo: (hides in Dipper's backpack) Dipper Pines: We're going in! Mabel Pines: I wish Waddles was here to see this, It's so much fun. Pumpkin Cake: I'll say! Princess Yuna: I just hope I know what I'm doing now. Train: Yuna, What are you doing? Princess Yuna: Get the image on the GPS. Mabel Pines: I got something for you, Yuna. Boop! (shows the map) Princess Yuna: The Map. But how? Pumpkin Cake: We've just kept the map safe and replace it with a fake one. Lisa Simpson: Clever. So, Yuna. Where to next? Princess Yuna: On our next locaion, (pointing where to go) That's where the next three amulets are. Honker Muddlefoot: As long as we work together, We'll be ready to safe Equestria. Petrie: Honker right, Team work our only chance at saving Equestria. And so, The foals got onto the vehicles and set off to get three other amulets. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225